


tanghao sunxiang fanbook

by junjun1312



Category: quanzhigaoshou
Genre: M/M, 昊翔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjun1312/pseuds/junjun1312
Summary: 打秋风白虹贯日 同人车





	tanghao sunxiang fanbook

打秋风

是夜，长公主府的车马、伞盖静静地伫立在慈恩寺外。  
孙翔虽被过继给献王，灵魂上也跟这个世界的生母没有联系，但长公主说要在中秋前去庙里给他未曾谋面的姐姐祈福求子，指他跟了去，他也没有选择。  
权势要人命啊。  
孙翔胳膊撑在窗栏上，悠悠地看向将满的月亮。  
团圆佳节将至，眼见着他已在这个陌生的时空滞留了数年。过去的亲人、好友，过去的爱恋、羁绊，统统停留在过去的月光中。今年月似去年同。  
而他与眼前世界若有若无的联系，那个与他曾经爱慕过的同期生唐昊有着一般长相性格的家伙，异姓王邺王唐昊也与他……那句话怎么说来着？孙翔挠挠头发，啪地拍了下床榻。割袍断义！对！他俩先断了袖，再割了袍，穿着身破破烂烂的锦衣华服茕茕孑立在尘世中。  
军机要务乃国家机密，孙翔虽是宗室，了解却不多。偷听长公主与幕僚交谈，隐约听到邺王唐昊前去督战的北疆战事战况惨烈，邺王吉人天相，英勇善战，挽救战局于万一。一个多月前大军凯旋，算算日子，应在八月十五前后抵达京师，正好为皇帝献礼。  
孙翔掐着日子，想到要在宫宴上与唐昊相见，心中一阵不愉。上回他们分手，分的可不是那么好看。大吵一架的次日，唐昊就在朝上自请去前线，没给他一个字的解释，更没有告别。  
懒得想那些烦心事，孙翔摘了束发的簪子，缎子似的黑发垂到腰际，将碎发胡乱捋到耳后，露出张俊美的脸庞，而后钻进被窝，掖好被角，两眼一闭，耳边只余零星的虫鸣。  
浓郁的桂花香钻进虚掩的窗，金秋桂子，装点了孙翔甜丝丝的梦境。冷冽的香味潜藏其间，孙翔皱皱鼻子，蹙起眉头，难耐地呻吟几声，似乎做起了噩梦。  
他侧躺着，往硬邦邦的玉枕上蹭了蹭，冰凉冷硬的玉不会让人觉着舒适，于是不由自主地往温暖的地方靠去。像只熟睡的小野兽，在梦中扑棱腿脚，舒张利爪，靠着树木磨蹭光滑的毛皮。忽而额头撞到一个冰冷的东西，金属，貌似雕有繁复的花纹，孙翔猛然睁开眼睛，首先看到的是唐昊的手甲。  
“靠！你做什么？！”孙翔惊呼一声，坐起身来，连忙低声质问，“你怎么在这儿？何时回来的？”  
长公主和大部分仆从住在女客的别院，远离慈恩寺的高楼殿宇。孙翔所住的厢房离寺庙近些，跟僧侣的居所隔湖相对，入夜后，杳无人声。  
四下俱寂，孙翔不由自主地放轻声音，恐惊了数百米外长公主殿下的驾。他和唐昊的关系若被旁人知道，即便分手了，也吃不了兜着走。何况，他曾向长公主立下过，倘若爱上唐昊便被万箭穿心而死的誓言。他想，那位手段凌厉的女人是不会介意亲自下令的。  
门外应有护院的皇家侍卫，但想也知道，邺王能大摇大摆地进来，外头的人不是被打昏了，就是被收买了。  
孙翔别过头去，用后脑勺送客。  
“你不该来。我也不想见你。”他说。朝上未曾传来邺王抵京的消息，想必大部队仍在途中，而唐昊私自进京，不去先面见皇上，不合礼法，是可以被言官弹劾至死的大罪，与谋逆无异。虽说唐昊不甚在意龙椅上坐的人姓甚名谁，但说出去也不好听。朝堂诡谲，说不定哪天被人抓着小辫子莫名其妙就死了。  
“还在生气？”唐昊冷笑。  
孙翔眉头一跳，努力克制住想揍唐昊的欲望。说真的，唐昊出外大半年，他早就记不清当初为何激烈地争执，左不过唐昊的哪句话戳到他的自尊心，骄傲令他竖起浑身的刺，说了不少诛心的话。眼下他气的不是那些，而是……  
“打仗好玩吗？”孙翔卷起被褥，包裹在头发上，皇家寺庙里用的被面乃清新淡雅的竹织纹，所以看上去像只坐在床头的荷叶饭团。  
他想离唐昊远一些。  
“还行。”唐昊坐在床沿，背靠雕着转轮王故事的床栏。  
孙翔盯着被缘露出的脚背，余光瞟向唐昊黑红相间的软甲，心想，还活着，活蹦乱跳的，挺好。  
“找我干嘛？”孙翔问，“快说，说完回军营去。”  
“没什么大事。”唐昊语气冷淡，搞得孙翔很是窝火。  
“没事就滚。”他嘁了声，“才懒得见你！”  
唐昊叹了口气：“我来看看你……跟以前有什么变化。现在看来，郡王在京城过得快活，没多少长进。”  
嗖。孙翔出手，想制住唐昊的胳膊，随即哎哟一声被反制住，脑门撞上唐昊的胸甲，手臂被拧在背后。他不服气，抬眼深深望了唐昊一眼，趁那人怔忪的当口，手臂从宽大的睡袍袖子中金蝉脱壳，径直掐住唐昊脖子。  
“锁喉。”孙翔得意洋洋，哈哈大笑。  
“衣服穿好。”唐昊看了眼他光裸的臂膀，白皙的皮肤隐约映着月光。  
孙翔立时松开唐昊，连人带被往墙边缩了几步，急急忙忙地套上衣袖，还装模作样地检查了一下松垮的腰带。  
“看完了吗？”他有些尴尬。唐昊霸道地坐在床头，冷峻的五官稍显疲惫，他赶也不是，不赶也不是。  
“明日正午大军才会抵达京郊，现在回营，一来一回没有休息的空余。”  
“所以呢？”孙翔冷声问。要是唐昊想留下，他绝不会答应。他们现在算什么？  
“借郡王宝地睡一宿。”唐昊挑挑眉毛，意思等同于“你有意见？”  
孙翔意见可大了。他指着门道：“我让慈恩寺的人给你找个空房。”  
“动静太大。”唐昊摇头，“还是说，你想惊扰到你的母亲？”  
孙翔一想到那个公主妈，顿时一脸苦相。他缩到墙边，把被子全部卷走，一个角都不给唐昊留。  
“说好了，我好心好意让你留宿，乖乖睡边上。只许睡觉，别的事不许……”孙翔闭上嘴，好奇地眨眨眼睛，看唐昊一件件脱下黑甲。精心锻造的软甲外包裹野兽的皮革，昏暗中荡着皮革的光晕，边角略旧，上有划痕，仔细一闻，能嗅到风尘仆仆和淡淡的血腥气。  
唐昊没再说话，双手叠在脑后，和衣而卧。山寺夜风微凉，孙翔想了想，分给他半拉被子和一个软趴趴的靠枕。  
他的心跳得很快，不乐意承认，却又不得不承认在唐昊远在千里之外生死未卜的半年时光里他有想念过这个人。  
现在活生生的人躺在身侧，他却必须强装镇定，不露丝毫破绽。这对他来说太难了。  
唐昊应该睡着了，呼吸平稳，眉头舒展，睡相比孙翔好看许多。孙翔伏在被褥下方，偷偷摸摸地看了会儿，见唐昊呼吸未乱，确信对方已会上了周公，便大着胆子观察，眼睛一瞬不瞬。  
面上，露出的地方没有伤疤，很好，上了趟战场没破相。也没跟沙场老将似的生出白发，不过多了几分成熟冷酷的气质，细细看来，和过去无甚差别。指尖轻轻触碰了一下唐昊的眉心，孙翔刚收回手，却被人一把拽住，抓了个现行。  
“占人便宜可不是这么占的，郡王。”唐昊嗤笑。  
孙翔翻了个大白眼，神特么占你便宜！  
他想抽回手，唐昊却与他掌心交叠，手指钻进指缝，和他十指相扣。粗糙的拇指指腹划弄着他手腕内侧细腻敏感的皮肤，他禁不住发出一声闷哼。  
“松手！”孙翔低声斥责。  
“不要。”  
“你到底想做什么？”孙翔急了。佛门重地，周边皇家侍卫和公主府的仆役环卫，人多眼杂，隔墙有耳，要是唐昊发了疯，他跳进慈恩寺的大水塘里也洗不清。  
“我说过了。”唐昊紧紧握住他的手，没有更进一步，“我来见你。”  
孙翔看着他的眼睛，危险中夹杂几分数不清道不明的情意，像被火焰融化的铁水，一旦陷进去，便是粉身碎骨。  
“别这样。”唐昊冷哼。  
“哈？”  
“我说……”唐昊凑近了些，两人呼吸相闻，“别这样看着我。”  
孙翔吓到闭上眼睛，额头随之一凉。  
唐昊在吻他。  
唐昊捧着他的脸，吻过他光洁的额头和浓黑的剑眉，轻轻地触碰他的眼角眉梢，少见地温柔，像在小心翼翼地对待一件易碎的玉器。  
心中惊涛骇浪，孙翔四肢全然僵住，一时间做不出任何反应。  
直到唐昊翻身，覆在他身上，孙翔仿佛才察觉到危机般若有若无地挣扎。  
“不行……唔。”  
唐昊堵住他的嘴，舌尖轻佻地探进去。孙翔立刻被点着了，浑身战栗，无法自控地回应唐昊的深吻。水声啧啧，孙翔时而发出舒适的闷哼。唐昊亲人着实有一套，知道他想要什么，知道口腔哪里敏感，知道该如何在接吻时爱抚其他地方。  
“嗯……”孙翔仰起脖颈，喉结滚动，不由自主地夹紧双腿，以掩饰身体的反应。  
唐昊胳膊撑在他耳侧，抚摸他的颈侧，温暖的颈窝，和精致的锁骨。孙翔难耐地喘息着，扣住唐昊后脑勺，再度与他唇舌交缠。  
终于分开时，孙翔掩耳盗铃地干咳几声，扭过头去，不愿去看唐昊。  
“孙翔。”那人声音低沉，“自欺欺人有什么意思？”  
“我没有！”  
“那好，行，我有。”  
“你有什么啊你有？你有了我的孩子？”孙翔切了声，“你滚蛋。”  
唐昊无奈地瞥了他一眼，抚平发心乱糟糟的碎发，说道：“战场上，我有念过你。像你思念过我一样。”  
孙翔差点一口心头血闷到喉咙眼，骂道：“你做梦。我巴不得你……”后半句咽下去，呸了几口唾沫。有些话该说，有些不该说。士别三日，孙翔有了长进。知道怎么伤人心之外，晓得了怎么不伤人。他不愿意叫唐昊难过。  
话虽如此，到底不甘心。孙翔一把搂住唐昊，狠狠往他肩上咬了一口，牙齿穿过沉黑的一身劲装，在肩膀上烙下一个新鲜的牙印子。  
“有受伤吗？”他突然问，转念一想，唐昊人在中军帐内，几十万大军，用不着他出马打打杀杀，怎会有伤？矫情。  
不想唐昊点点头，然后跟他说，小伤，无碍。  
“我瞅瞅。”孙翔扒了唐昊的上衣，眼神停留在右胸膛一道明显的箭伤上，他指尖颤栗，眉毛一挑，冷冰冰地问，“小伤？”  
“说了没事。”唐昊拍开他的手，结果孙翔往新鲜的血痂上轻轻一按，唐昊抽了声凉气。  
那支箭再往左几寸，世上就没这混蛋了。  
孙翔怔怔地看了会儿那人赤裸的胸膛，往日光滑紧致的皮肤上多了些伤疤，小腹上的肌肉比过去更结实，像只蓄势待发的野兽。  
“为什么……”孙翔满脑子疑惑。  
“暗箭难防。”唐昊不愿多说。  
孙翔凛然，大军统帅绝不至于亲自上阵，暗箭来自何处，不言自明。战场上的危机，比碟报凶险百倍。  
他默然无语地抱了抱唐昊，安慰小孩儿似的轻拍他的背心。  
唐昊哼笑出声，趁着拥抱的机会手滑下去，探进被褥中，隔着单薄的睡袍手法下流地抚摸孙翔的后腰，大腿，用力揉搓孙翔的臀肉。  
“嗯……别，这里不行……”孙翔嘴上犹自维持一分理智，身体却难以忍受般地紧紧贴上唐昊。  
晓得与人交媾的滋味后，些许暗示便会让人情难自禁。况且，唐昊是明示。  
他扯掉孙翔掩人耳目的薄被，手法利落地解开寝衣的系带。孙翔再度懊悔起这是在古代，没有内裤，他连最后的遮掩也无，光溜溜的双腿和已然翘起的性器就这样袒露在唐昊眼前。  
“郡王殿下。”唐昊说，“可以吗？”  
“不可以！”孙翔怒气冲冲。  
唐昊冷哼一声，收回手，倒真有抽身离去的意思。孙翔气急败坏地瞪了他一眼，他才勾了勾嘴角，握住下面的宝贝，粗鲁地爱抚，让孙翔如愿以偿。  
素了几个月，孙翔一被唐昊碰到关键所在就没了魂，小腿蹬着床单，葱白似的脚趾蜷缩，腰抬高了，往唐昊掌心里蹭。  
看他沉湎于爱欲的模样，唐昊喉结微动，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。  
“孙翔，我进去了。”唐昊说，“屋外头的人叫我支到外院去，但你控制着些，别让人听见。”  
其实，在邺王府或者唐昊在京郊的别院，孙翔想怎么叫都行。可惜眼下在皇家寺庙，隔了几堵红墙就是长公主留宿的院子，该谨慎还得谨慎。  
孙翔既害怕又兴奋，腿屈着，屁股往后缩了缩。尘世欲望湮灭的佛门宝地，他们却在做着禁忌之事。一晌贪欢。  
他蹙起眉头，舔湿唐昊的手指，片刻后下身一凉，和着前面淌出的清液一起粗暴地捅开青涩的穴口。  
捂着嘴低吟一声，孙翔痛到脸色发白，强自忍着，尽力放松紧缩的穴，让唐昊快些扩张。  
用手指奸淫着介于少年和青年间青涩的身体，唐昊有些恍惚，转眼间他和这位稀奇古怪的郡王纠缠在一块有两年多了，过些日子，便是孙翔的及冠礼。那之后，孙翔就该面对宗室子弟惯例的谈婚论嫁，娶妻生子……几年前谈好的郡王妃，也过了行笄礼的岁数。  
想想就火大。唐昊在孙翔身体里屈起手指，凶狠地抠挖着，指腹忽地按到阳心，孙翔浑身发抖，捂着嘴呻吟一声，像只将死的白鹿。  
“进来。”孙翔张开腿，环住他的腰身，手探下去用力拽开军装紧绷的腰带。  
唐昊故意把滚热的利器往孙翔手里一撞，意料之中地看到他脸红的模样。  
“太黑了。”唐昊低声说，“找不着地方。”  
孙翔瞪了他一眼，摸到那包热烘烘的东西，伸进去，一把握住，然后满意地听见唐昊的一声闷哼。他爱抚唐昊的马眼，上下捋动，很快，唐昊在他体内戳刺的手指也变成一样的幅度。  
孙翔摆动着腰身，往那处凑。  
前头浑圆而光滑，湿漉漉地拍到孙翔的屁股尖上。孙翔抵着唐昊的肩膀，抬腰往上一够，滚烫的阴茎划过臀缝，没能进去。他难受地呻吟一声，像是一块期待已久的炙肉在眼前滋滋啦啦地冒油光，但老是吃不进嘴里一般。  
窗外传来凌晨起来诵经的僧侣打开宝殿大门的闷响，寺院中飘荡着虚无缥缈的檀香。肃穆、清净的重重屋宇下，却有人行着苟且之事，耳鬓厮磨，说些叫人脸红的话。  
“唐昊你……你的耐性什么时候变得这么好了？”孙翔咬牙。  
“我一向有耐心。”  
孙翔呸了声，迫不得已地握住那根炽热的玩意，稍稍抬高臀部，引着唐昊进去。  
噗滋噗滋的水声。孙翔嗯嗯啊啊地低声叫唤，双腿被唐昊压到胸前，抬高了挂在唐昊肩上。他忽而绷紧脚背，足弓像对箭驽般紧绷，忽而蜷起脚趾，腿从唐昊肩上滑下，脚心轻轻踩过唐昊的小腿肚。  
几个月来，唐昊人在军营，拒了下属送来的几对美人，口干舌燥，清心寡欲。因而抱着孙翔掂弄半晌，依然没有停下的意思。  
寒钟远振，孙翔一个激灵，似从梦中惊醒。他差点要推开唐昊，却在看到那人胸口的伤疤时紧紧闭上眼睛，任人采撷。  
孙翔射了两回，床单上淅淅沥沥的浊液，他躺不下去，嫌脏，难受地躲着唐昊，不许他再进去。  
“差不多行了。”孙翔说，“你就不能少想些乌七八糟的事……我，我想抱你一会儿，不干别的。”  
唐昊很不满地抽出来，分开时发出叫人脸红的水声。他下头仍硬着，傲慢地挺立。  
孙翔看了那玩意一眼，慢慢从床上爬起来，想找个干净地方。白嫩挺翘的臀肉上布满指印和吻痕，笔直的大腿间流淌着白浊的液体。  
“啧。”唐昊看不下去，一把将他抱到供奉观音案前的榻上。  
玉做的菩萨眉目温柔，眼神慈悲，看尽世间一切痴念。  
孙翔趴在榻上，尚未松口气，唐昊却站在榻边，握住他的腰，硬生生地闯了进去，直捣阳心。  
食髓知味的穴道不由自主地紧缩，如有意识般舔舐、按摩着唐昊的性器。孙翔射不出来了，腿骨颤栗着，蝴蝶骨轻颤，像只想要振翅的鸟儿。  
混蛋混蛋混蛋！不识好歹，不会读空气的混蛋！我傻了才跟你和好！孙翔咬住腕骨，倏忽间，一道白光直冲天灵盖，眼前一片皑皑白雪，电流从尾椎直达四肢百骸。他没射，却被唐昊强压着，来了一回彻彻底底的干高潮。  
身体一如往日地契合，只不知心意有否改变。孙翔清楚他和唐昊不会有好结果，而他们彼此间亦屡屡让对方失望，可是，管不住身体，也管不住心。该如何是好。  
“八月十五那天，宫里的中秋家宴过后，我去郡王府找你。”唐昊贴在他耳边说。  
“我——不——要！”孙翔犹自郁闷，“你来了我喊狗咬你。”  
“你敢？”唐昊冷声威胁，接着放柔了语气，说道，“我提壶好酒，一盒清风楼的月饼，来陪你过节。要不要？”  
许是念及我在这世上孤身一人，想着来陪陪我……？唐昊有这么好心？  
面对这个似乎洞悉他身份真相的邺王，他与这个世界唯一的联系，孙翔心念一动，脑袋埋在唐昊怀中，闷闷地嗯了声。

次日午后，孙翔随皇室一行人和达官贵胄立于城门上迎接凯旋而归的大军和邺王唐昊。  
他穿着料子笔挺绣工精致的朝服，束发的冠冕上一枚红玉垂在光洁无物的额上。他沉默地站在天底下最尊贵的一群人中，深感惫懒无趣。  
站了好半天，吉时已到，城外扬起尘沙。一队黑衣黑甲的骑兵在前，身后是红甲白衣的步兵，队伍末端，绵延数里的车马上满载战利品。  
为首的高挑青年翻身下马，头盔反射着苍白的阳光。  
“臣，唐昊……”一连串场面话。  
假正经。孙翔忍不住噗的一声，被站在一旁的长公主狠狠捏了把手臂。  
接着，大家伙山呼万岁，歌功颂德。孙翔跟着人跪了又跪，夸了又夸，将唐昊的武功归为皇上英明，祖宗保佑，天命所归。  
忽然间，孙翔垂下眼眸，看向那位背挺得笔直的大将军，那人似有所感，头盔下凌厉的双目扫了他一眼。  
流云如水，天上悬着大大的太阳。而孙翔已经期待起中秋节的晚上，想着清澈的月光和月下的人，情不自禁地笑起来。


End file.
